In daily life, there are hidden dangers relating to factors that affect people's safety or interests with respect to a certain condition, thing, or event. Hidden dangers may cause personal injuries or property damage. Recently, digital applications related to various risks have been widely used. These applications use sophisticated computer networks, GPS, visualization, and database technologies. By tracking or monitoring, such as monitoring children travel electronic fence systems, security risks such as child loss may be prevented. However, a variety of risks is in the existing monitoring systems such that dangerous conditions have to be preset and monitored. Therefore, if potential risks are not identified, people will have to seek help by calling police after an accident occurs.
Thus, since the presetting of dangerous conditions may not cover surrounding dangerous conditions, a safety hazard may occur. Although intuitive and vivid spatial information of visual carriers (e.g., maps) may be used to monitor potential dangerous conditions, certain dangerous conditions not reflected by the spatial information such as maps may not be well monitored. In addition, during monitoring a target, data transmission is normally performed via wireless communications, which results in a waste of traffic for prolonged monitoring processes.